The present invention relates in general to a contacting array, and pertains more particularly, to a laterally contacting elastomeric array which may be used in one or more groups on the test-head of a test system. In the preferred embodiment the contacting array is used to connect the pin electronics to the individual pins of the device being tested. Usually, the initial contact is made to an interfacing printed circuit load board.
In the past various methods and apparatus have been designed for providing this type of contact. For example, edgeboard connectors have been employed along with other structures such as a metal pin-to-spring receptacle or spring-loaded pressure pins. One common connector employs vertically-compressed solid conductive elastomer cylinders compressed on their flat ends. In systems employing the latter technique problems have developed particularly when it is desired to simultaneously contact a great number of pins such as in access of 800 pins. It has generally been found when employing more than 200 contacts, the pressure required to compress all contactors simultaneously is quite prohibitive with this flat end contact structure.
Another problem with the known connector is the relatively low contact density.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a laterally contacting elastomeric array comprising a plurality of contacts and which is characterized by a higher contact density. With the improved laterally contacting method and device of this invention there is a reduction in the space requirement by at least 25% which is a significant improvement in contact density. Furthermore, this is accomplished with no degradation in electrical performance because the contact resistance is still maintained at less than 0.10 ohms per contact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laterally contacting elastomeric array that is an improvement over the end contacting array structure. In accordance with the present invention there is provided a partially hollow elastomer cylinder that is compressed and makes contact on its sides rather than on the ends, thus reducing the required pressure to 1/4 that required for the vertically compressed elastomer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved contacting elastomeric array that is of relatively simple construction, that is essentially maintenance free, and that can be assembled quite readily.